Descubriendo la verdad
by little.crazy.15
Summary: flaky y splendon't escapan de su pasado y se van a una linda ciudad pero van descubriendo cosas extrañas y verdades ocultas de sus nuevos amigos
1. Primer dia

YAAY Cx

**Descubriendo la verdad **

**:D jejeje no se me ocurrió otro titulo jeje es mi primer fic cx le puse cabeza a esto porque no se me ocurría que ponerle bueno en fin happy tree friends, no me pertenece tristemente u,u sino a mondo media  
por cierto  
-**esto significa los diálogos-  
_-estos pensamientos -  
_**-esto recuerdos-  
bueno ahora si el fic**

En una linda habitación blanca con flores rojas pintadas en todas las paredes, en una cama color salmón se encontraba una hermosa niña pelirroja con pedacitos de caspa(o como se diga cx) durmiendo tranquilamente abrazando un enorme pollo (siempre he querido uno así *-*), la chica había escuchado a su hermano tocar la puerta pero no le tomo importancia se acurruco más a su cama y se cubrió la cabeza con las sabanas en eso sintió un enorme peso en ella.

-rayos flaky despierta- dijo su pelirrojo hermano, pues había abierto la puerta y se aventó arriba de ella (T_T no es nada bonito que te hagan así)-se te hará tarde para el colegio, anda levántate de una vez-dijo el ojirojo

-ok pero si te quitas podría levantarme-dijo algo molesta la peliroja tratando le empujar a su hermano mayor-don't te estás poniendo gordito jejeje-dijo burlonamente la ojiruby al pelirojo.

-no es mi culpa que tu comida engorde, solo mírate te estás volviendo una pelotita jajajaja- el ojirojo solo veía a su hermanita con burla por lo dicho y sabia que su hermana lo atacaría así que salió corriendo antes de que ella lo matara.

-SPLENDON'T MI COMIDA NO ENGORDA-dijo molesta la chica por lo que le dijo su hermano.

-ok jejeje como digas jejeje gordita-dijo entre risas.

-SPLENDON'T- reclamo la peliroja

-jejeje ok-dijo tratando de no decir otra cosa-que quieres leche o jugo?-dijo el ojirojo tratando de cambiar el tema para que su hermana no se enojara mas

-jugo por favor- seguía con un leve tono de molestia la chica.

-ok pero apresúrate a cambiarte o se te hará tarde para tu primer día de clases- le dijo su hermano.

Splendon't ya había entrado desde hace unos días a la preparatoria , pero a flaky después de oír eso se puso nerviosa ya que apenas se habían mudado a happy tree town y no conocía a nadie, y tenía un poco de miedo de regresarse y quedarse sola en casa por la tarde porque pensaba que sería peligroso, a demás su hermano no la recogería después de la escuela ya que el al salir de la preparatoria iba a trabajar ya que Vivian solos, porque sus padres había fallecido en un supuesto accidente , porque ellos nunca dijeron como murieron o que paso en verdad ese día y ellos se habían quedado solos en la enorme mansión que les habían dejado a los dos, ya que su padre era un gran y exitoso empresario, el hombre había dejado a cargo a su hijo pero don't no quería ya que al ser muy joven nunca le gusto el trabajo y lo dejaba bajo mucha presión y sentía culpa de lo que paso. Además de saber que nadie cuidaría de su hermana menor, así que tomo la decisión de irse y dejarle la empresa a su tío ya que él fue el único que supo la verdad pero no dijo nada así que él los ayudo en la decisión de que se fueran , además acepto el cargo que le cedió su sobrino.

El les depositaba dinero para mantenerse y splendon't lo acepto pero también decidió empezar a trabajar para no ser una carga para su tío.

Flaky ya estaba lista su uniforme era una falda tableada café, una blusa blanca, una corbata café y un chaleco color beige no muy oscuro, unas calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas y algo muy peculiar en ella eran sus botas negras.

En esos momentos la pelirroja se encontraba comiendo su desayuno perezosamente, cuando

-hey flaky apresúrate si quieres que te deje en la escuela o es que acaso quieres irte caminando-dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto.

Flaky al escuchar eso empezó a comer lo más rápido que pudo -acabe-dijo triunfante al saber que rompió su record de comer rápido. Tomo su almuerzo y salió del comedor a la puerta principal donde se encontraba su hermano.

-valla se nota que querías que te llevara pero que puedo esperar de una niña floja como tu-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-no soy floja-bufo la pelirroja- lo que pasa es que… que… y si me pierdo-mintió la chica porque la verdad no quería ir caminando.

-como digas-dijo su hermano con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime- pero mejor ya vámonos si no se nos hará tarde a los dos- dijo el pelirrojo viendo la hora

En la secundaria  
POV Flaky

-adiós flaky-se despidió de mi don't-cuidate mucho cuando regreses a casa- termino de decirme para luego poner en marcha el auto.

-si eso hare, igual tu don't-dije feliz para después cerrar la puerta del auto y ver a mi hermano irse.

En eso me decidí a entrar e ir directo a la oficina del director.

POV Normal

Toc toc…la pelirroja toco la puerta esperando que le respondieran para pasar.

-pase-se escucho detrás de la puerta, la chica entro, al ver al director se sorprendió era un hombre algo joven y atractivo, tez blanca, tenía el pelo de un color violeta claro, traía gafas oscuras la cual no se podían ver sus ojos, tenía un traje negro y a flaky le sorprendió que no era un hombre mayor, pero se dio cuenta que a lado de su escritorio se hallaba un bastón se dio cuenta que su director era ciego.-en que puedo ayudarle-.

La chica pelirroja se puso algo nerviosa-bue...buenos días s...señor direc...ctor soy nueva y-pero antes de que terminara de hablar el director la interrumpió.

-oh! así que eres la pequeña flaky, bueno llamare al profesor lumpy para que te lleve a tu salón y comiences tus clases-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa así que tomo el teléfono y marco-profesor lumpy quiero que venga a mi oficina, yo le explico aquí- y luego colgó el teléfono- en un momento viene el profesor espéralo afuera.

-si director-dijo la pelirroja algo aliviada, pero antes de salir entro un joven, alto, su pelo era azul claro con dos rallos amarillos alos lados, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su y tenía un arete en cada oreja eran como pequeñas astas de reno vestía una camiseta de cuello azul y un pantalón negro y unos zapatos del mismo color, flaky pensó que era un alumno pero al parecer se equivoco al oír.

-hola the mole que necesitabas-pregunto el peli azul. Con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

- lumpy ella es flaky tu nueva alumna y te llame para que vinieras por ella-dijo el director señalando a la pelirroja

-_ho! Ya veo él es el profesor se ve muy joven y un poco tonto jejeje- _pensó la chica.

-ok yo la llevare al salón –finalizo el ojiazul – bueno vámonos flaky-dicho esto se retiraron al salón de clases

Mientras en el salón

-Petunia, Lammy me entere de algo muy interesante-dijo emocionada una linda chica peli rosa con un bonito moño rosa oscuro en su cabeza y con unos ojos rosas muy llamativos.

-que pasa giggles-dijo una hermosa chica peli azul tenía un mecho más claro que su cabello recogido en una coleta decorado con una linda flor y sus ojos eran del mismo color que su pelo.

-si de que te enteraste giggles-ahora hablo una bonita chica peli morada al igual que sus ojos pero estos eran un poco mas claros y un lindo gorro blanco en su cabeza

-que hay una alumna nueva y que es muy bonita además va estar en nuestro salón y dicen que se ve muy pequeña-dijo la linda giggles con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-oh! En serio ya quiero verla –dijo la peli morada muy emocionada.

-hola chicas-se escucho un chico rubio atrás de ellas no era muy alto pero si mas que su amigo que iba a lado de el, además tenía unos lindos ojos azules, su amigo era peli morado pero lo tenía más claro que su prima lammy aunque fuera hombre le quedaba muy bien y sus ojos eran más claros.- que tanto platican- se acerco a ellas para unirse a la plática.

-eh oh giggles hablaba que llego una alumna nueva y que estará en nuestro curso-hablo la hermosa petunia.

-emm si creo que oí eso en los pasillos pero no le tome importancia- dijo el chico peli morado. En eso giggles lo volteo a ver

-que y porque no nos dijiste toothy -dijo sorprendida la peli rosa

-es que no pensé en ello lo siento- dijo asustado el chico

.ya ya giggles no lo ataques así el no tuvo la culpa - dijo cuddles

-pff ok no lo atacare por ahora-dijo ya un poco más tranquila.

En eso el maestro entra.-ok alumnos todos a sus lugares-ordeno el peli azul- yo creo que casi todos se enteraron de que hay una alumna nueva bueno pues ella estará en su grupo y espero que la traten bien-termino de decir para hacerle una seña para que pasara la chica.

Afuera del salón  
POV Flaky

_-argg ya estoy muy nerviosa no sé como hare para tratar de presentarme bien y si me equivoco cuando hable enfrente de todos y si no les caigo bien a nadie que nervios-_pensé así que voltee hacia la puerta y vi que el profesor me hizo una seña para que me presentara_._

_-_preséntese señorita –me dijo el maestro con una sonrisa en eso voltee a ver a todos me sentía muy nerviosa y con un poco de presión así que trate de hablar.

..llam…mo Fla...fl-…-

PUMMM…-al escuchar eso voltee a ver al maestro me quede en shock al ver que le dispararon en la cabeza no sabía qué hacer

PUMM….-sentía dolor horrible, me toque y mire toda la sangre que había en mi estomago de repente empezó a ver todo borroso alcance a ver unos fríos ojos color ámbar después de eso ya no supe nada

**C: bueno espero que me haiga salido bien y que les haiga gustado  
sino acepto criticas y concejos lo que quieran xD soy positiva :)  
envíen sus reviews ;D**


	2. Nuevos amigos

Descubriendo la verdad

**Nuevos amigos**

**Hola x3 gracias por sus reviews pues este capítulo lo hice en varias clases y en horas libres mi imaginación estaba llena de ideas así que no se me fue difícil hacerlo Cx bueno los personajes y la serie de happy tree friends no me pertenece tristemente u,u sino a mondo media, además se me había olvidado están en versión humana  
-**Esto son diálogos-  
_-pensamientos-  
_**-recuerdos y sueños-  
**_**-dialogo de fliqpy-**_**(*¬*)  
bueno ahora si los dejo leer xD.**

Petunia se encontraba hablando con el profesor afuera de la enfermería  
hablando sobre que le dirían a la pequeña pelirroja.

-entonces señorita petunia usted cuide a la señorita flaky hasta que despierte y como es la presidenta de la clase le mostrara la escuela y si pregunta que paso sobre lo de hace poco solo dígale que se desmayo y que solo tuvo un sueño ¿entendido?-preguntó el profesor a la chica.

Esta solo asintió y entro a la enfermería

POV Flaky

**-m…me llam...mo fla...fl-  
PUMM…  
al escuchar eso voltee a ver al profesor me quede en shock al ver que le dispararon en la cabeza.  
PUMM… Sentí algo horrible en el estomago así que mire, me asuste al ver demasiada sangre escurrir de mi estomago entonces todo se empezó a ver borroso perdía poder en las piernas pero algo que me dio mucho miedo fue ver esos fríos ojos ámbar sedientos de sangre de allí no se que habrá pasado.**

Desperté de golpe recordar lo que paso, me revise todo el cuerpo pero ninguna mancha de sangre esto me pareció extraño-_esto es raro-pensé _

Normal POV

-oh! Veo que ya despertaste-dijo la peliazul acercándose a la camilla donde se encontraba la chica

-eh emm quien eres y que me paso?-pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.

-bueno me llamo petunia y soy la presidenta de tu clase, y pues cuando te ibas a presentar te desmallaste-contesto.

-pero y el profesor y la sangre todo se veía tan real?-dijo angustiada la pequeña chica.

-pues el profesor esta en clases y creo que has de haber tenido un mal sueño-mintió la mayor.

-oh pues creo que tienes razón-contesto algo confundida-_pero es que fue tan real que eso no pudo haber sido un sueño-pensó._

En eso entro un chico alto peliverde con boina militar-puedo pasar-pregunto

-claro flippy pasa quiero presentarte a la chica nueva-dijo petunia con una sonrisa, este asintió solamente.-flaky el es flippy, flippy ella es flaky-el chico le extendió la mano en muestra de saludo esta la tomo y le regalo una sonrisa, el peliverde se sonrojo al ver la linda son risa de la chica, solo desvió la mirada

-mu...mucho gusto flaky-dijo un poco nervioso.

-igualmente flippy-contesto la chica-_tiene unos ojos muy lindos-_pensó con un leve sonrojo

-bueno entonces flaky ya te sientes bien para mostrarte la escuela-interrumpió petunia

-si ya estoy bien-aseguro la pelirroja

-bueno vamos, oh cierto a que venias flippy-recordó que su amigo había ido por algo

-pues el profesor me mando a ver si flaky ya estaba bien-contesto el chico mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-bueno nos vemos más tarde chicas-dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida y saliendo de la enfermería

Flippy POV  
Salí de la enfermería pera dirigirme al salón y informarle al profesor que ella estaba bien, aunque seguía pensado es esa linda sonrisa que tiene-_sus ojos eran hermosos_-pensé al recordar sus ojos

_**-sabes que te escuchas tan marica así-me dijo fliqpy burlonamente**_

_-y a ti que te importa imbécil-_le conteste molesto

_**-a mi no me interesa aunque no estaba nada mal esa mocosa-**_me__dijo con un tono de lujuria_**-sabes no tienes tan malos gustos idiota no sabes cuantas ganas de-**_

_-no lo digas y no le harás nada y otra cosa no me gusta-_lo interrumpí, me sentía tan molesto por lo que quería decir

_**-como digas-**_me dijo con un tono de molestia_**-pero aun así yo hare mi jugada con la rojita-**_me dijo descaradamente

_-demonios que tu no harás nada porque no te dejare además ya la mataste una vez confórmate con eso_-conteste un poco más molesto

_-__**aahg vete al demonio-**_contesto molesto para luego desaparecer de mi mente.

Iba tan molesto que no me fije que la puerta del salón estaba cerrada que TUMM…POM choque y me pegue en la cara haciendo que me callera de centón al piso

Normal POV

-oye cuddles tú crees que el profesor o petunia le haigan dicho sobre lo que paso a la chica nueva-le susurro toothy preocupado a su amigo el rubio, este iba a contestar un golpe en la puerta sonó

-mmm quien habrá sido-dijo lumpy acercándose a la puerta cuando estaba a punto de abrirla se escucho del otro lado un gruñido de dolor y alguien diciendo **"**mierda**"** el profesor al reconocer la voz del su alumno el peliverde abrió la puerta y lo encontró en el piso

-oh joven flippy que no sabe que la puerta se toca con la mano no con la cabeza-dijo con una tonta sonrisa en el rosto, al chico solo le salió una gotita al estilo anime.

-no lo sabía profesor muchas gracias-dijo con sarcasmo, el peliazul le extendió la mano para que se levantara este la tomo-gracias-

-bueno ahora ya lo sabe y denada- contesto sin quitar su sonrisa boba-pase y valla a sentarse…oh! Casi se me olvidaba como está la señorita flaky?-pregunto el hombre

-ella ya está bien y petunia la llevo a conocer la escuela-contesto el muchacho

-oh valla gracias joven ya puede ir a sentarse a su lugar- agradeció el ojiazul

-de nada-dijo este

En los pasillos de algún lugar de la escuela 

-está muy linda la escuela-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-y eso que no has visto lo demás-contesto petunia

-y que mas falta -pregunto

-pues la cafetería, el salón de arte, los jardines, el salón de música, la biblioteca, el gimnasio, el salón de computación, el teatro y creo que nada mas-dijo contando sus dedos

-valla que ha de ser muy grande la escuela-dijo asombrada

-jeje si algo-contesto la otra-además te quiero presentar a mis amigos cuando toque la campana para el descanso iremos a la cafetería allá los veremos a todos-dijo sonriendo la peli azul

-si está bien-contesto devolviéndole el gesto

Un rato después en la cafetería 

-oye flippy sabes si petunia le dijo algo a la chica nueva-pregunto toothy con un poco de preocupación

-bueno la verdad petunia solo le dijo que se había desmayado y que solo había tenido un mal sueño, aunque a mí me incomoda un poco que no sepa la verdad-dijo con un tono triste el peli verde

-pero flippy es por su bien si se entera de lo que pasa con cada uno de nosotros y con la ciudad se asustara y tal vez quiera mudarse-dijo un chico peli celeste con lentes, mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

-pff lo se sniffles –contesto este

-DAME EL DULCE-grito un chico peli verde** (creo que un color verde limón)** con un mechón de color amarillo y varios dulces pegados en su uniforme, que venía detrás del chico peli celeste

-ahgg nutty ya te dije que no te lo daré hasta que te comas tu almuerzo-dijo este guardando el caramelo en el bolsillo de su saco.

-por favor-dijo el menor con ojos de perrito y un puchero.

-**…-**

-por favor- repitió sin quitar el mismo gesto-te prometo comerme mi almuerzo-

-ash ok tómalo pero te comes tu almuerzo-dijo rindiéndose de una vez ya que no podía soportar ese dulce gesto que le hacia su mejor amigo.

-valla se nota que no soy la única que sufre que le hagan así-dijo lammy con una gotita de sudor en la frente y una pequeña sonrisa

-a que te refieres-pregunto el chico rubio

-a que giggles hace lo mismo conmigo-contesto la chica

-oww ya veo-dijo el chico

-jeje ahora que recuerdo cuddles también es igual – dijo toothy

-oye no es cierto-reclamo este

-si lo es y cállate-lo regaño

Todos se rieron de cómo lo callaron

-mmm veo que nos perdimos de algo o no es así chicos-pregunto una voz femenina atrás de ellos

-oh ya llegaron-al fin hablo giggles emocionada

-ow si chicos ella es flaky-señalo ala pequeña pelirroja alado de ella

-hola-dijeron al unisonó todos

-bueno yo soy giggles y ella es lammy-dijo la peli rosa presentándose a ella y así amiga-y ellos son cuddles, toothy, nutty y sniffles-dijo señalando a cada uno de los pronunciados

-oh mucho gusto-contesto esta con una linda sonrisa.

-igualmente flaky- otra vez contestaron todos

-bueno que esperamos vamos almorzar ya- dijo cuddles sentándose y sacando su almuerzo

-siiii.- dijeron todos.

En todo el descanso se la pasaban platicando y riendo de incoherencias, cosas tribales, la pelirroja disfruto todo eso con la compañía de sus nuevos amigos

A la hora de la salida- Entrada de la escuela 

-bueno nos vemos mañana-dijo sniffles mientras se alejaba con nutty a su casa, ya que siempre se iban juntos, ya que el chico de lentes no le gusta que se valla solo el menor por lo que le paso la última vez.

-ADIOS!-grito el pequeño peli verde

-nutty no grites-lo regaño su mejor amigo

-bueno toothy y yo también nos vamos tenemos practica de baseball- comento el rubio mientras tomaba del brazo a su amigo, este solo asintió con un leve sonrojo-nos vemos-.

-adiós chicos-dijeron al unisonó los que quedaban

-nosotras también, sino llegaremos tarde a la clase de baile -dijo giggles apurada-vamos lammy - mientras jalaba a la chica **(literalmente)**

-nos vemos chicos-dijo la peli violeta

-petunia nos vamos ya-se escucho una voz masculina detrás de la mencionada

-oh! Handy si vamos pero antes te quiero presentar a alguien-dijo en tono alegre al ver a su novio-ella es flaky –señalo a la pelirroja a lado de ella.

-hola mucho gusto Handy-contesto la chica con una sonrisa y dándole la mano, cuando se percato esta de que el chico no tenia brazos se apeno mucho-lo…lo siento-dijo apenada

-no te preocupes ya me acostumbre-dijo en tono serio el chico regalándole una sonrisa-bueno nos vamos.-

-si vámonos-le contesto a su novio-adiós chicos-se despidió la peli azul

Pasaron unos minutos y el peli verde hablo

-mmm oye flaky no te molestara que te acompañe a tu casa ya que es por el mismo camino por donde yo vivo-le pregunto desviando la cara porque tenía un leve sonrojo por lo que había dicho

-claro, no me molesta-dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-entonces vamos ya-dijo el muchacho

-si- la chica lo siguió

En todo el trayecto a la casa de la chica se la pasaron callados los dos, el chico la miraba de reojo, tenía ganas de hablar con ella pero no se le ocurría nada cuando alguien lo interrumpió

_**-vamos imbécil dile algo ala rojita-**_le__dijo su alter ego

_**-**__no me llames asi, además no se me ocurre nada para decirle-_contesto este algo molesto.

_**-se nota que eres demasiado patético para pensar, pero te daré una idea secuéstrala, viólala y la matas-**_dijo el ojiambar__

_**-**__sabes que no soy como tú, además yo no le haría eso, sabes que deja de moles-_el chico no termino de contestarle a su alter ego ya que choco con un poste de luz** (xD soy tan maldita que lo hago chocar con cualquier cosa LOL)**.

-_**jajaja idiota- se burlo del pobre peli verde **_

-flippy estas bien-pregunto preocupada la ojirubi

-si estoy bien-mintió, le regalo una sonrisa para que no se preocupara

-umm ok –dijo no muy convencida –bueno esta es mi casa-le dijo señalándole la casa blanca de dos pisos

_-tan rápido llegamos que no me di cuenta-_pensó el peli verde que ahora ya tenía un chichón en la frente **(pobre cx)**-ok nos vemos mañana- contesto este

-si adiós-le dijo la chica dándole un tierno beso en donde se pego el chico, lo que provoco que el chico se sonrojara de golpe.

-q…que fue es… eso-pregunto confundido

-nada adiós- dijo la chica nerviosa y cerrando la puerta rápido** (O.o a qué hora la abrió)**, Eso lo dejo muy confundido al muchacho

-adiós-dijo mientras le aparecía en la cara una enorme sonrisa.

**¿Qué será lo que le esconden todos a la pequeña flaky? Quien sabe xD  
¿flippy seguirá chocando con cualquier cosa? Tal vez c:**

**:D como sé que es 14 de febrero quise poner algo bonito al final  
Por cierto gracias por los reviews x3 **


	3. AVISO u,u

**AVISO**

Quiero decirles que me perdonen por no a ver subido el tercer capítulo pero es que tengo algunos asuntos de la secundaria y tengo que terminarlos r,r aunque me dé flojera, además etto me quede trabada de cómo seguirle ya lo tenía pero no lo apunte en mi cel. para luego pasarlo a la compu u,u y pues hizo puff de mi mente.

Pero ya entrando vacaciones (que es dentro de dos semanas) me pongo a terminarlo y lo subo así que no me demanden T^T soy muy joven para contratar abogados*se va al rincón * bueno eso es todo.

Espero que comprendan y me esperen un poquito. Cx

*-* les daré pie de queso o galletas *saca el pie y las galletas*

Solo esperen un poco.


End file.
